Kaden: future past
by eotpman18
Summary: a young man finds out his haratage only to be shot into the past inorder to train for an old enemy
1. History found!

Kaden: future past  
  
  
  
I do not own DBZ so don't sue.  
  
Kaden: 15 Bulma: 14 Onari: 38 Goda: 40  
  
  
  
Our story takes place 400 years after Gt.  
  
One day on the outskirts of New Satan City a father and son are having "one of those talks". Son I think it time to tell you about your ancestry. Kaden: My ancestry? Yes, see son you're not totally human. What!!!! Goda: hold on hold on I'm not either Why didn't you tell me before? Because your mother and I felt you were not ready. Kaden: What am I then. You are half s Saiya-jin. And so are most of your cousins. One hour and a half later. Goda just finishes telling Kaden about his heritage. About Goku, Vegeta, Trunks Gohan, and Pan. Once he was done Kaden stood there in shock. Tomorrow we will start to training. Well seeing that there hasn't been a super saiya-jin for 200 years (goku jr and vegeta jr) Kaden started his basic training first doing basic katas and stretches then advancing to the harder training styles. After 4 months of hard training his father current World Champion 6yr running. Kaden was a remarkable fighter and has mastered all of the z- senshi styles every one from the past has there own fighting styles that have been passed down through the generations. Goda: I have taught you'll all that I can teach you about finding styles, of which have been passed down through the generations. Kaden: Father is there any thing more you can teach me? Yes as a matter of fact there is. See son have a seat, I want you to meditate for a while. 30 min later he comes back. Now look deep inside your self and find the energy within. Kaden: K now what do I do. Nani, you have found it already. (he'll be done in no time ). That's all we can do for now son. This went on for 8 more weeks where Kaden was But very good. Kaden at that time was almost as strong as his father which is almost strong enough to become a super saiya- jin.  
  
Well son now that I have to taught u every thing I know I think you should just practice later by your self. Ya know what dad ill visit bulma today if its alright with you Be back by dinner or your mother is going to be very pissed. Ok by dad.  
  
Later that day at C.C: hi is bulma here. Mother: yes she's in here lab 20 min later Kaden makes it to the lab Hi bulma sorry I took so long but your mother had food and you know me. bulma Ha ah yes I do. So bulma what ya workin' on now, asked Kaden. Well I'm looking at the original blue prints from the time machine that the original bulma used to make the time machine (miri trunks gave bulma the plans for it) and im making it smaller and more durable so that I can be carried in your pocket. Cool so when can I test it out? Hummmmm I don't know maybe a few months. Ok se you in a couple months call me when its done bulma. Little to any ones knowledge hell was coming to earth in a big way. Kaden.[pic] 


	2. A future peace lost, Trip to the past

Kaden: future past  
  
  
  
I do not own DBZ so don't sue.  
  
Kaden: 17 Bulma: 16 Onari: 39 Goda: 41  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the son house, 6am Kaden is getting ready for his first time trip testing out bulma's new time device, little does he or any one else know that Hell fighter has just broken out of hell!!!! So at bulma's house later that day about 8am Kaden puts one the time band (which bonds to your skin and can't be removed so it doesn't get lost) the band's gets its energy from ki it sucks ki up like androids 19& 20 when a ki blast is released into the center and there activation words are spoken says bulma. Wow cool, says Kaden and since it's bonded with you the ki u absorb will become yours to control. And for the next fifteen min bulma gave Kaden the instructions on how to use the device which also has an A.I. which Kaden can hear in his mind since its bonded with him. Kaden is gone for 2 weeks. While he was gone the earth came under attach from Hell fighter ( for those of u who don't know hell fighter is a fusion of android 17 and artificial android 17 who was defeated by goku in gt) and the z shenshi went to investigate large amounts of destruction reported in south City  
  
Ha Ha a dark figure laughs in the shadows. "After 400 years in hell I finally get to reek havoc on the earth and Son Goku is long dead and cannot stop me Ha Ha Ha.  
  
When Kaden finally comes back bulma is glad to see him she sits him down and tells him what happened. 3 days after you left Hell fighter came back stronger than ever the z- senshi were no match for him they where all killed bulma sobbed . even goku in his 4th form had a hard time beating him. Kaden sat there stunned thinking of a way to beat this tough android he sat for some time before saying "there is no way to beat this". "I must go back in time and train harder with the original z senshi so I may be powerful enough to beat him. He gave Sonji (he A.I) the dates that he would be going back. But right before he could make the jump Hell fighter appeared and blasted Capsule Corp. every thing was blasted away except Kaden which laid in a big crater where he thought he was going to die but Sonji even though damaged was able to make the jump getting them both lost in time.  
  
He appeared in the past (while gohan was in high school) late in the day in a forest. Where he passed out promptly when entering the time period. Gohan while coming home stopped because he felt a very high power level (which meant non human unrecognizable yet familiar some how). Gohan looked for the source of the power level and found this person passed out he looked at the boy same age as him and familiar so gohan picked him up and noticed he had a tail so gohan thought hard then took him to C.C. where bulma put him in the regen tank where it took 3 days for him to heal. Gohan and Vegeta waited while bulma took off all the wires and drained the tank.  
  
He came to in what looked like CC he looked around and seen every body looking at him. "what year is it" every one looked shocked. What do u mean what year is it baka, vegeta sapped. Bulma told him the year and he said good and sat down. Vegeta getting angry, Who the hell are you and why do u have a tail. What!!!!! The young man looked down and around the back and sure enough it was there. Well I'll be and Oozaru's uncle said the young man, which agitated Vegeta even more. Tell me who you are boy before I blast you, came vegeta. My name is Kaden and from what bulma told me I've traveled 400 yr in the past. You lie boy, said Vegita As you say my prince, Kaden said sarcasm dripping from his words. My son from the future is the only time traveler, said vegeta Well that's what my time machine is based upon, Miri Trunks' time machine just smaller see my cousin bulma built this device for me so that I can test it out but when I came back it was two weeks later and that damn android took over my planet. Android what android we stopped them all 7 years ago came vegeta. No Kaden said this one is more power full but I have gone backing time too far so I cannot train with goku like I wanted to, Said Kaden boy you've got your years mixed up Kakarott is dead and gone he cant train you any way. the boy said but goku is coming back soon what????? Every one in the room said. Every one now noticing the two little saiya-jin at the door listening yes he will be revived for the coming of the world tournament, but a new evil is coming soon with in a month it will present itself in the tournament and you two are not strong enough to handle it. Vegeta powering up to super saiya-jin goes to grip the boys through but he zanzukans out of the way. Boy how do u know that Kakarott is coming back. "Because this is a history quiz for me". Well then boy since you wanted to train are you a super saiya- jin yet? No. no one has reached that level since your sons great grand son did, said Kaden. Humph, goes Vegeta, Well boy lets put you to some training. Let's go to the gravity room. While in the gravity room, Kaden is having some difficulty moving around, but is getting used to the gravity. And vegeta is taking advantage of this and is throwing a volley of punches and kicks. After 10 minutes Kaden gets used to the gravity and is over powering vegeta, which takes offence to this and powers up to super saiya- jin and starts taking back the fight until Kaden powers up some which startles vegeta . (this boy is dead even with a super saiya-jin I better turn it up to my max) Vegeta thinks. This goes on trading blows for a while till Kaden says, lets end this and powers up to his max which is more powerful than Vegeta's super saiya-jin max. and Kaden hits vegeta with a right hook that sends him up and then Kaden zanzukans up above him and does a finish buster on him which ends the match. Vegeta comes to minuets later and is really pissed. Boy how did you become so much more powerful then a super saiya-jin with out becoming one. Well gramps I don't know just trained with my father which was the most powerful of my time. But there is no one to stop Hell fighter so I must train and go back. How do you think you can beat him, you don't know if he can be beat. Says gohan. Well I know he can be beat because your dad beat him before See in 20 years dr. myu and dr. gero create an other android that breaks out of hell and fuses with android 17 and it takes a level 4 super saiya-jin. WHAT!!!!! There are 4 levels of Super Saiya- jin!!!!! Said vegeta.  
  
Yes said Kaden. And you and goku are the only ones to ever reach this level. Hummmph, I must get back to training. O no you don't its time to eat vegeta and your coming with me, said bulma. We would be happy if you'd stay with us since we have so much room 


End file.
